Chocolate Kisses
by blahblah
Summary: A simple apology and a frozen Chocolate Frog makes Hermione's Valentine's Day perfect. RH


**

> Chocolate Kisses
> 
> * * *

**

Snowflakes danced gracefully on the wings of the chilly wind. A blanket of white stretched across the ground, untouched and glistening. The lake froze into a sheet of shining ice, twinkling like a sea of crystals. It was a perfect February morning.

It was funny how Valentine's Day caused memories to rise from the dark pits of your mind. A certain singing valentine haunted Ginny, and Harry recalled a hideous tea shop. But Ron had no memories of his own. And he didn't care.

The wind reduced to a gentle, tickling breeze, carrying snowflakes. The snow held no imprints, and the ice glistened. The world awaited the loving couples of Valentine's Day. They cuddled and kissed affectionately, comfortably settled in the warmth of Hogwarts. But Ronald Weasley sat among his friends, shoving his face with eggs and bacon.

"Valentine's Day is rubbish," he said, watching a few couples smiling at each other. Harry vividly remembered his unfortunate experience to watch helplessly as Cho cried in the hideous tea shop. He smiled weakly at Ron.

Hermione read the Daily Prophet, ignoring Ron at the moment. "We're going to Hogsmeade today, right?" he asked Harry.

"Yeah," Harry said biting into his bacon.

Ron eyed Hermione carefully. His stomach churned as he drank in her hazel eyes and her long, frizzy brown hair. "OH!" He averted his eyes, startled.

"I forgot to send Viktor my letter," Hermione explained quickly. "I better get it--"

"Writing to _Vicky_?" Ron said vindictively. Jealousy erupted inside him.

"We're friends, Ron," Hermione said impatiently. "I don't see why you care."

"Well, he's a git!" Ron said angrily. "Why don't you just stick to homework and books?"

"_Because_," Hermione said furiously, "I am more than just a bookworm! Is that all you see me as? Because I'm more than that. You, Ron, just don't know _anything _about me." She got up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Ron stared after her, fuming. "I don't see how she likes Krum," he said angrily. He stomped out of the Great Hall, leaving Harry alone. Seething with anger, he furiously muttered about Hermione under his breath. "Stupid Krum," he murmured.

"Stupid Valentine's Day," he muttered as he entered the empty dormitory. He crossed the room and sat near the window, studying the footprints in the snow. "I know more about Hermione than she'll ever know. I know she's beautiful and smart… I know she crosses her arms when she's irritated, I know her smile makes me stop thinking, I know she cries when she's stressed or worried, I know she bites her lip when she's uncertain…"

"I know she's perfect," Ron whispered to himself. He buried his head in his hands. Was he to waste another Valentine's Day alone? He glanced at the glistening snow. It was a waste of a perfect day…

He sighed, guilt seeping into his stomach. He needed to find Hermione.

* * *

Hermione raised her head to the heavens, snow speckling her face. She couldn't help but think of Ron. He was stupid and ignorant. Why did she bother with him in the first place?

She lowered her head and glanced at the couples, making their way to Hogsmeade. And she stood near the frozen lake, alone and cold. She laughed hollowly.

A snowflake landed safely on her nose. She giggled and blew it off. She stuck out her tongue to catch one. Raising her head to the skies, she opened her mouth, letting the snowflakes melt on her tongue. She loved snow.

Twirling around, she caught another snowflake. Her foot slipped, and she began to fall when a pair of strong arms caught her. She looked up and stared at Ron's freckles. All her anger melted away as she stared into his blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly. Hermione smiled. "And…"

"Happy Valentine's Day," Ron whispered into her ear. He lifted her gently and set her safely on the ground. He placed a bundle of wilted flowers in her hand and handed her a frozen Chocolate Frog.

Hermione beamed and stared up at Ron. "And I know more about you than you think," he continued nervously. "I--er--know you're perfect." His ears turned red.

"A-and I love you," he muttered. He swooped down and kissed Hermione softly. She closed her eyes and relished the taste of bacon on his lips.

"Me, too," she whispered. "More than you'll ever know." She threw her arms around him, smiling broadly at the frozen Chocolate Frog clutched in her hand. She knew it was the same, old Ron she fell in love with. The Chocolate Frog said it all…

* * *


End file.
